


21 - Laced Drink

by VickeyStar



Series: Whumptober 2019 [21]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, BUT SHE DOES GET DRUGGED FOR IT, IT DOESN"T ACTUALLY HAPPEN, Juliet Higgins Whump, ROOFIEING, Whumptober 2019, be cautious, so be careful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 12:49:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21119060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: While this is part of the Whumptober please be careful and read the tags.While it doesn't actually happen, it is attempted in the roofieing(?) stage and Juliet gets herself to safety fairly quick.Be. Careful.If your drink tastes saltier than it should, it may be laced with rohypnol, a d/r drug. Be careful out there, folks.





	21 - Laced Drink

Her drink is salty.

Juliet takes a long pause at the realization, mind immediately rewinding the night, thinking of any moment when she could’ve possibly left her drink and cataloging anyone who has interacted with her.

She feels woozy immediately, the rohypnol fast-acting as she pulls out her phone.

She needs to call Magnum.

Juliet doesn’t know why that name is the one that pops into her head, but it does.

The bar around her is rowdy, people cheering at the television where a football game is on, and she knows that he’d never be able to hear her over all of the shouting, so she stumbles out of her seat at the bar and moves toward the bathrooms.

She knows better than to go outside, in her condition.

Nobody pays her any attention as she bumps into them, mumbling quiet apologies as she enters the bathroom.

Juliet locks the door behind her after checking that the stalls are empty, leaning against it as she dials.

_“Hey, Higgie, what’s up?” _

She’s silent, eyes closing in relief as his voice washes over her from the speakers.

_“Juliet?”_

His voice is concerned, now, and she has no idea how long it’s been.

“Rohypnol.” She mutters into the phone’s speakers, knowing he’d know what to do.

The still-sober spy part of her mind is immediately grateful that she’d told him where she had planned to go that night.

_“I’m on my way, are you safe?” _

She rolls her eyes. “Of course I am, Tho…mas. I’m i-n the bathroom.”

The slurring of her voice should probably concern her, as well as the knocking on the door she’s leaning against.

_“Hang in there, Juliet. T.C. and I are coming.” _

She hangs up.

Juliet finds the energy to move to a toilet, emptying her stomach of everything that hasn’t already been digested, hopefully including the drug.

When she gets back to leaning against the bathroom door, there’s people arguing on the other side of it, two unfamiliar male voices yelling at each other as she listens.

“I just need to check on my friend. She’s been in there for a while, and the door’s locked! You work here, can’t you open it?”

“I don’t have the key to that door, sir, I’m afraid you’ll have to convince her to open it.”

Her phone’s screen lights up with a text from Thomas.

_We’re here. _

She texts back, cloudy-minded.

_Bathroom. Quick. _

She’s left on _Seen_ as one of the strangers starts banging on the door again.

Less than a minute later, she hears Thomas’s voice.

“Hey, what’s the problem, here?”

Her head _thunks_ against the door in relief.

“My friend’s in the bathroom, I think she’s sick or something.”

Decent plan, if the man were talking to a well-meaning stranger.

“What’s your friend’s name?” She hears T.C. ask, voice three seconds away from angry.

“Sally.”

Juliet can picture the skeptical glances her boys give each other, and then her phone is ringing.

It’s Thomas calling, which is foolish because he’s right outside, but she answers anyways.

_“Hey, Higgie, how are you doing?” _

She shrugs. “My head hurts.”

There’s a pause of silence, when she realizes she’s spoken loud enough to be heard through the door.

_“Is there a woman named Sally in there, with you?” _

She slides further against the door, able to see under the stalls.

“No, I’m alone.”

There’s a thud as someone gets pressed against the wall.

_“Juliet, it’s okay, now. I need you to unlock the door, T.C. and I are right outside.” _

She thinks about it.

“Okay.”

Juliet stands, using the bathroom counter as leverage as she twists the lock on the door.

It pushes open, Thomas rushing toward her as he checks her dilated eyes.

“Yeah, he drugged her.” He says, but he doesn’t seem to be talking to her.

“She looks fine, I don’t think he was able to get to her before she locked herself in here.”

T.C.’s voice from outside the bathroom responds, Thomas quickly pulling her arm around his shoulders as he helps her out of the bathroom.

She looks around the hallway to see T.C. talking into his phone, with a strange, balding white man pressed against the wall.

Juliet pauses in front of him, remembering him order a martini next to her as she had glanced around the room.

Back in the present, she slaps him.

There’s a sharp silence as the sound of her open hand hitting his cheek echoes in everyone’s minds, Thomas smiling at her as T.C. openly grins into the phone.

“Shame on you.” Juliet tells the man, waving an unsteady finger at him.

She almost falls over, but suddenly she’s being carried by Thomas.

“I gotta get her to a hospital, she’s too loopy to walk.”

She doesn’t see T.C.’s response, but the man must’ve responded, because she’s being carried out of the bar and put into the passenger seat of her own car.

“I have a gun in the glove compartment.” She comments, and he sends her a confused look.

“Why would you tell me that?”

She shrugs.

“In case you want to shoot him.”

There’s a moment of silence, in which she thinks he’s actually considering it.

“I want to shoot him.” Juliet finishes, head rolling against the leather headrest as Thomas starts the car.

“Maybe later. Right now, we’re going for a drive.”

She yawns, nodding.

“Okay.”

edn


End file.
